People Imprisoned By Destiny
by Kressidia
Summary: Enter Amu Hinamori, A cosplay Diva who has a secret that even she doesn't realize that she is keeping.After a wicked one night stand Ikuto Tsukiyomi has his sights set on Amu and her ethereal beauty. Is his interest borderline obsession? Secrets can kill.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**I totally freaking love the premise of this fanfic and t will get much more interesting, trust me. By the first chapter you can't really understand where this fic is going so I'm kind of going to give you a rundown/ spoiler, just cause I love you guize. **

_**Enter Amu Hinamori, a professional model/Cosplay Diva who has a secret that she doesn't even realize that she's keeping. One night Amu and Utau have drinks at a popular bar, owned by a suave and sexy playboy, none other than Ikuto Tsukiyomi. After a heated one night stand between the two, he now has his sights set on the ethereal beauty with the strange bubblegum hair. Ikuto himself, has a secret to protect as well. A secret that could kill. After their one night stand, Amu finds herself able to see little pixies, but only she can see them. Pixies that surround her friends as well (That would be the Chara's integration in the fanfic.) Amu soon realizes that her uniqueness is not just due to her beauty for she is half Fae and half human. Suddenly Ikuto is everywhere she is. How far will he go to make Amu his? Does his intrest border on deadly obsession?**_

**There we go! I'm totally loving this fanfic and I know you peeps will eat it uuuup specially since there is smut in the next chapter. MUAH. Oh and I am warning you guys that I am a HUGE fan of Chrono Cross and It's OST so a lot of the chapters will contain a certain reference to a song or what-not.**

**Ikuto: SMUT WHERE? -searches high and low-**

**Amu: Oh god...So no pairing with Tadase in this fic? -hopeful-**

**Kress: Fuck no. -look of disgust- But I do have plans for him...-insert maniacal laughter with creepy organ music playing in the background- **

**Both: O_O**

**Ikuto: the wicked witch owns nothing!**

**Amu: R & R pleeeease. C:**

**Kress: And Shugo Chara is copyrighted to Peach-Pitt Babeeeeeh~**

**On with the show my loyal and awesome peeps who deserve mucha luffle duffles! **

_Chapter 1: Fated Meeting_

"Utau! Stop admiring yourself in that damn mirror and help me find the fabric I need to sew this Cosplay costume!" I shouted, grabbing a firm hold on one of her long platinum blond pigtails which caused her to flinch away in pain. Irritated Amethyst depths turned on me and I chuckled at her mild agitation.

"Calm down Miss Thang, you're not the only celebrity here..." She teased, effectively snatching her rich blond tresses from my grasp. Utau was right in her own sense, I suppose, but her and I were VERY different on the celebrity spectrum. Utau's status as a famous pop star, a musician if you will, and an inspiration and role model to young girls put her way above me.

In my own right I am an inspiration to people as well...just not quite as wealthy as her. I am a model/cosplay 'Cool and Spicy' Diva as the paparazzi would refer to me as. What with my long and NATURAL might I add bubblegum pink hair, golden eyes and lithe figure I guess I could see how I stand out a bit from the norm. My love of anime, video games drove me to modeling I think, because I was scouted out at an anime convention when I was seventeen...cosplaying Haruno Sakura from Naruto Shipuuden. Something simple because our similar hair color. I even sewed and completely created my whole outfit...omitting the shoes and the headband, which I ordered off eBay. My ex boyfriend Tadase even cosplayed Neji for me. Utau's manager Yukari Sanjo spotted me, saying that I was perfect for her modeling agency. That was just the beginning.

Easter company has ownership over my modeling agency as well as Utau's label that she is signed with. As for Utau, we hit it off immediately and have been best friends since, although Utau teases me relentlessly for my nerdyness. What can I say? Guys love hot gamer/cosplay chicks. Too bad all the wrongs guys love me. I just wish I could find my Dias Flac...**(A/N Dias Flac is a HAWT fictional character from the PS1/PSP Game Star Ocean: The second story. He also has smexy blue hair like somebody we know.)**

"Dammit Amu! Here's all the freaking fabric you need. Who are you cosplaying with all this material anyway?" Utau's words awoke me from my daydreaming...that seems to happen quite often. Oh well.

"Oh I'm cosplaying Kirakishou from Rozen Maiden...my fans voted for Chii from Chobits or her and honestly...I'm so sick of seeing Chii cosplay. So I chose to cosplay this cutie at Ani-Jam in 3 and a half months. The reason I have so much material is because I'm alternating costumes between three days. So I have to make 3 different dresses." I explained, grabbing another necessary packet of material and tossing it into my overstuffed cart. I quickly let my eyes run over the list I made and noticed that we were finally done. I smiled in relief at that fact.

"Alright Amu, whats the plan after we eat dinner?" Utau inquired in an aloof manner as we meandered up to the check out line in Michaels craft store.

"Well...I was thinking that we could meet Rima, Nagi, and Kukai at that new bar 'The Sapphire Feline'..." I hinted but I had already invited our friends to the bar previously, hoping Utau would agree to going somewhere where our pro soccer player friend Kukai would be. He has such a major crush on Utau and she refuses to give him the time of day. Why? I have no clue.

I heard her sigh in exasperation at the mention of Kukai, no doubt rolling those lovely purple eyes till they fall right out of her head. "Really Amu? Kukai?" She protested in an irritable whine. It was now my turn to roll my eyes. "Really Utau. Kukai. I seriously don't understand what your problem is with him. Not only is he a rad and talented pro soccer player,he's hot. Come oooooonnnn." I urged with a sly smirk. Shit, every single guy Utau set me up with was odd, to say the least. And soooo not my type.

Like Kairi, Yukari's younger brother. We're still friends but still...he's a stalker. Point blank. Albeit a hot stalker and I guess I could tolerate him because he is a nerd as well. And damn, he looked really cute in cosplay.

"Then you screw him." She shrugged, our conversation seeming to make the teenage cashier blush something fierce. UGH! I could just choke the shit out of her sometimes,I swear.

"Not my type. You know what my type is...tall,dark and sexy. And nerdy...lets not forget nerdy." I swooned, picturing one of the many stunning anime guys that I wish I could marry...

"And when, my dear bestie, have you ever dated anybody that fits any of those prerequisites? Maybe nerdy, yes, but not tall, dark and certainly NOT sexy." She paused only to let loose a haughty laugh. "Tadase was a girly little wimp who you turned gay if I don't recall, Kairi was a hot stalker and sadly those are the only two guys I remember you dating since we have been friends. Well I guess there is that little blond kid with the glasses that stalks you at every convention. You know the one who has over 100 autographs from you?"

I merely ignored her as I snatched out my wallet and paid quickly, noticing the cashier staring at us like she wanted an autograph. I sighed softly, reaching into my purse to grab a sheet of Toki Doki stationary and both of us signed a pretty little signature, I even drew her a quick little chibi. The brunette cashier squeed in happiness and thanked us profusely, handing me my receipt.

As we exited the store I chuckled to myself at the image of that weird and nerdy little 16 year old kid who looked like a blond Rock Lee from Naruto...except Lee was much cuter. I helped Utau load my 10 huge bags into the trunk of my Chevy Equinox and hopped into the drivers seat.

"So...you coming tonight?" I questioned, practically begging her at this point because I didn't wanna hear Kukai grill me one more time about why Utau didn't come or why she didn't want to date him. I gave Kukai some courtesy because we have been good friends since elementary school but damn, the guy could be a pain in my ass sometimes.

She exhaled overly loud to indicate her anger. " OKAY FINE. I'm feeling generous today so you BETTER text Kukai and tell him to bring his A-game tonight. He's got one chance, Amu. ONE CHANCE." She conceded in defeat, although it sure didn't sound like it, what with her yelling at me and all. Success! I knew she would eventually give in to my endless nagging demands...and besides...I know she secretly likes him anyway but for some reason she is playing hard to get.

"Excellent..." I replied with an added maniacal laugh, which Utau merely ignored like she always does when I do something nerdy or silly. That's why I love Utau, she accepts me for the weirdo that I truly am.

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

Dinner went by quickly, considering that we ordered Chinese to our condo, not wanting to deal with the droves of overly obsessed assholes who badger and harass us with questions. Everything from asking if we are lesbians or to what we ate at the restaurant we would have eaten at. God Paparazzi are so damn annoying.

We watched a movie called 'Something New', which is a romantic comedy about a successful black woman who can't find a good 'brotha' but instead falls for her landscaper...which is a white guy. Much to her dismay of course. Well it was the only thing on Oxygen channel so Utau and I partook in something to waste the time.

Getting ready to go out tonight, I decided that I was definitely determined to get laid tonight. It would NOT be some sub par piece of shit only looking to gain fame from sleeping with me or some creepy mouth breathing date rapist. He HAS to be tall, dark and sexy if he wants to eat this strawberry. I have never done a one night stand but Utau has done it many of times and says it's fun. Okay...my idea of fun isn't having random anonymous sex but hey that doesn't mean that I won't partake in it. Since I'm on birth control I don't really have to worry about the aspect of protection I guess...but I won't get 10 different STD s from some nasty bastard.

I quickly showered and toweled off, slipping on a matching strapless bra and panty set. Nothing too over the top, just a black and pink lacy set. Deciding to keep it sexy but simple, I decided to go with my version of the little black dress. The dress is a beautiful halter dress that hugs all my curves to perfection, the back a strappy criss cross of a leather like material which leaves just enough skin to let the mind ponder. The dress being a mini dress just brushed my creamy thighs, which were covered in an intricate flowered pattern woven into the fishnet hose and my feet donned black peep toe pumps which showed off my sugarplum pink painted toe nails. I put on a black leather jacket to complete my desired look then spun in front of the mirror on my vanity. As I suspected...I look totally hot.

Utau strode into my room donning a very provocative and sexy outfit, as usual. The dress was a sinful red hue which fell right off the shoulder, only having one sleeve. This dress dipped deep into the swell of her breasts with an extreme V-neck cut and the length of her dress was the same as mine with less skin showing as the back was not revealing in any manner. The pumps she wore were of the same color of her dress, as was most of her make-up. Her eyes held a smokey and seductive hint to it and her lips were dusted with a lovely red hue and I had to admit, my best friend look drop dead gorgeous. Her long blond tresses fell in seemingly endless waves around her voluptuous body, ending just above her ass.

Without a word she ushered me to sit in front of my vanity once more, to begin quickly doing my hair, which she gave some soft curls and volume as she teased it with a comb. She then swept a bit of my hair up and clipped it with my two red X-clips that I always wore as a good luck charm. She quickly applied light makeup to me and we were good to go. We both snagged our purses and then made our way to the bar/club.

We arrived at the Sapphire Feline in about 30 minutes due to Utau's crazy driving. We slipped in after being carded and met Nagi, Rima and Kukai at the bar. Utau then leaned into my ear, whispering worriedly "Amu...is this outfit too much?"

She was fretting with her hair in nervous manner, twirling a platinum blond strand within her fingers. I merely laughed at her nervousness. "No you loser, you look amazing." I assured her as we approached our friends.

"WHOAH, since when did you two get so HOT?" Kukai exclaimed with a low whistle of appreciation. Nagihiko swiftly smacked him upside his head and waved him off. "What he meant to say was 'you ladies look very nice this evening'."Nagi corrected with a hearty laugh, taking a swig from his drink which appreared to be a rum and coke with Rima close by his side. As always she had an air of indiffernce.

Rima is another one of my close friends, a fashion designer by day and a professional comedienne by night, and yes I know that is hard to believe knowing how overly serious she is but shes actually funny. Not only that, she was beautiful. Her soft blond curls cascaded around her beautiful porcelain face, she wore no make up and her face was radiant. Of course she wore her own brand of clothing, a pair of navy blue hot pants with a soft white ruffled blouse with navy blue flowered patterns across it and to complete her look, navy blue stilettos which made her almost as tall as Nagi...but not quite.

Now Nagihiko is quite an attractive guy, although not my type at all. His long blueish black hair was pulled back into a lazy ponytail at the nape of his neck complimented the simple yet befitting clothing he was wearing. He wore a simple white button down shirt with with a lion in silver print across it and a pair of dark wash blue jeans with a pair of dark blue sneakers.

My eyes averted to Kukai, taking in his casual apparel. He merely bore a black graphic tee with a pair of black and white striped shorts with a pair of matching sliders though he still looked very cute. Kukai was always the more casual type of guy who never really dressed in 'stuffy' cloths or hit the club often. He was often overbearing to girls to cover up his shyness...which unfortunately was a huge turn off for Utau.

"Utau...you look fantastic..."He complimented with a genuine smile, his hand scratching the back of his head nervously. I looked to Utau and to my complete surprise, she seemed nervous as well. I latched my hand onto hers and practically dragged her to stand next to Kukai at the Bar.

As Rima and Nagi mingled for a bit on their own, and by mingle I mean make out, I silently observed the interactions of Kukai and my suddenly blushing and nervous bff. I noticed that she did indeed have some semblance of feelings for him.

"So...how is everything, Utau?" Kukai question in a mildly flustered manner, his light brown depths focused on his prize. "Fine, I guess. Amu dragged me here." She curtly replied, crossing her peach toned arms over her chest,unknowingly boosting her cleavage. Obviously Kukai looked a bit confused by her hostility. "I'm...sorry?" It was beyond obvious at this point that my stubborn bestie was acting like Helga Patake from Hey Arnold, you know the old 'treat the guy like shit to indicate you like him'.Well Kukai isn't that type of guy.

She seemed to get even more irritated at his confusion. "Kukai, stop dicking around and just ask me out already." She quipped, her deep purple hues settling on him. He laughed out loud at her ballsy and blunt nature, a smile beaming on his lips now. That made me smile.

"Well fuck, if I had known you wanted me to be so direct, I would have been. You wanna go catch a movie while it's still early and ditch this place?" He asked in a hopeful manner. Utau shrugged as a sultry smile tugged at her lips. "Sure. Amu I'm leaving." Utau called to me, her eyes twinkling with excitement. "Sure..."I called back over the semi loud rock music which played in the background. I have to admit, I was a little sad to see my best friend ditching me when she was the one who dropped me off, leaving me to bum a ride from Nagi and Rima...who successfully were blocking me out with their make-out session.

Heaving an annoyed sigh, I flopped myself on a bar stool, flagging down a bartender by holding up a finger.

"What can I get you?" An absolutely sexy and silky voice nearly purred, drawing my attention from my fingernails to see where it came from. Kami, I just hoped the voice matched the man.

Holy fuck. It did.

My honey depths met Sapphire laced iris's as I gasped and I swear that I heard angels singing as my eyes took in his full appearance. First thing that I noticed was his shaggy midnight blue tresses that framed a handsome face. Define cheek bones, perfect chin with just the slightest hint of a cleft and that oh so sexy jawline that I could picture my tongue tracing and oh boy, it just got better as I raked my eyes over him. His body is lean and slim...yet fit. Solid. And Kami...he's so freaking tall. Gotta be about 6'2 in height and he is the most luscious thing I have ever laid eyes upon. YUM.

He wore a perfect fitting midnight blue V-neck tee with a black over shirt. And I seriously thought it was gay when I saw guys wearing a v-neck shirt before but he just made it look great. On his neck, he donned a black choker with a sliver cross hanging as a charm and it just keeps getting better because he wore black Tripp skinny jeans with leather straps across the thighs of his jeans and oh Kami it's so hot. To complete his 'jump my bones' attire, he wore a simple pair of black chucks.

I must have looked like an idiot staring at him like this because he is the sexiest man I have ever seen, hands down. He looked like one of my sexy anime/video game muses that I wished desperately were real.

Mcsexy just peered at me, noticing my non response. He let out a throaty chuckle, which made me shiver up and down my spine. Oh yea, I'm definitely taking him home tonight.

"Oh...um...can I have a sex on the beach please?" I finally stammered, my face probably the same shade of red that Utau's dress was. His gorgeous midnight hues twinkled in delight at me, why? I couldn't tell you.

"Sex on the beach with whom? I would partake with you but unfortunately I don't particularly like getting sand in every crevice of my ass." Mcsexy teased, automatically eliciting a soft laugh from me. Wow, hot and a sense of humor to boot.

"Ah me neither. That crap is only for sappy romance movies and bad anime's." I continued to laugh softly, even as I replied to him as I watched him make my drink with an expertise that told me that he was good at what he did. But man, did his butt have to look so perfect in those skinny jeans?

Something I said seemed to have caught his interest.

"Anime? A beautiful girl like you watches anime?" He asked, clearly surprised. I raised an immaculately arched pink brow and pouted. "Definitely. Anime, Video Games, cosplaying are my life...aside from modeling." I replied honestly, my honey depths melting under his intense gaze. A sly smirk crossed his lips as he sat my drink in front of me, not breaking the eye contact that we held. His endless deep blue sea seemed to shine in recognition.

"You are Amu Hinamori aren't you?" He inquired in a rather flirtatious manner, his excitement shining through his words.

"Hai...the one and only." I took a long sip of my drink through a small black straw that was resting inside my beverage and wow, my drink was delicious.

His smile was huge and toothy at this point, chuckling that sexy laugh once again. "I knew you looked familiar. I have actually gotten your autograph at about seven different con's and taken a few pictures with you." He paused only to smile in a sly manner and to introduce himself. "My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi..."

His eyes were now a prominent ice blue and swirling with some kind of emotion although I had no idea why.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi huh? Sexy guy...with a sexy voice...sexy bod and a sexy name! Plus he cosplays? Hot damn!

"Really? Do you cosplay?"I inquired, interest already coating my already excited voice.

He nodded slightly as he took a sip from a bottle of mountain dew live wire.

"Wow! Who?" I was so elated that this sexyfied bishie seemed to be into everything that I am and to add as a plus, he is also a fan of mine. I always loved my fans dearly...especially sexy fans. His long index finger tapped the marble bar counter top intently as he seemed to be in thought.

"Well I'm more of a video game cosplayer because I am not too keen on being in the same cosplay as another person at a con. But this year alone I cosplayed Ashe the Bloody from Tales of the Abyss, I HAD to cosplay Alucard from Castlevania: Symphony of The Night because I lost a bet...,My personal favorite Albel Nox from Star Ocean Till The End of Time." He paused once again to think then continued. "Anime wise...hmm...Legato from Trigun, Sanzo from Saiyuki and Saiyuki:Reload, erm...Tamahome from Fushigi Yuugi and my most recent was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez from bleach. I have to admit that I am a bit old school with my anime because I gotta tell you...I'm not digging this new stuff." He recalled, a smile about his lips as he reminisced.

My jaw dropped as I pictured this guy cosplayed as that yummylicious Albel and OH MY GOD...I think I'm in love. It also occurred to me that I had indeed given him my autograph and taken several photo's with him because our cosplay matched or I just saw him around the con and thought he was hot or his outfit was amazing. As a matter of fact...

"No way! You were cosplaying Albel about 2 months ago at a convention I was at with La Carmina and I was cosplaying Rozalyn from Disgaea 2...I saw you and you came to get my autograph...and we took a picture together. And not just then. When you cosplayed Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez I was cosplaying Soifon and we took pictures together..." I said in astonishment, surprised at just how many different times I could have gotten to know Ikuto but didn't. I remember seeing him many times and not only was he the perfect cosplayer right down to the T, he was in character. I recall thinking that he was actually Albel.

"Yea, you have always piqued my interest. Of course it doesn't help that you are uniquely sexy, you also have personality and intelligence." He complimented, his dark eyes smoldering and burning holes through me.

I took a moment to thank Kami for delivering me such a delicious man. I found myself blushing at his compliment, not so happy with how his words were able to turn me on so easily.

:Are you going to Ani-con in 3 months?" I asked, hoping and praying that he would say yes. A hottie of his caliber would be missed. His velvety baritone rang through my ears once more and my skipped a beat.

"Of course. I'm cosplying Mirai Trunks from DBZ on the first day then the last 2 days I'm cosplaying Dias Flac from Star Ocean: The Second Story. I have to admit that I was hoping to catch your eye because I read online that you would be there."

Fuck yes,Ikuto: You are going home with me tonight! This guy was too much and sex on a stick. How did he know that my 2 favorite people were Mirai Trunks and Dias? There is no way and I don't tell people...he must be psychic or something.

"Ikuto..."I purposefully let his name roll off my tongue in a seductive manner, soon after taking a long sip from my drink, successfully draining the glass of it's remaining contents. His oceanic depths descended on me once more, his teeth flashing a stunning smile to me. I noted that his canines were eerily long but who cares? It was most likely a prop anyway.

"Ne sexy?" He purred in return, his eyes watching my every movement it seemed.

Well I figured it was time to turn on my 'sex kitten' if I wanted to lure him into my bed because there was no denying my deep seated lust for this semi stranger. He eyes me in curiosity as I attempted to gain some courage...well enough to do this. I was not normally this kind of girl and normally my timid and shy demeanor got the best of me...but something about this handsome stranger got to me. Got me to truly open up about myself.

"Well...I was wondering if..I could get to know you better." I asked sweetness dripping off my voice with a feigned innocence, batting my long pastel pink eyelashes at him. He took a sharp intake of breath in hidden surprise, letting all his weight rest on his right leg.

"I would absolutely adore that,love." His velvet voice was making me damp and I knew that I had to get out of here soon or I would jump him right here. I squirmed in an uncomfortable manner, as I nibbled on my manicured nail. "Well what time do you get off?"

He seemed pleased with my interest in him cause his dark blue eyes danced with amusement as he waved over a slightly older man. He had long brownish hair who was completely immersed in flirting with...Yukari Sanjo? At this point I chose to hide behind a chubby man seated next to me so she wouldn't spot me but it seemed that it was pretty unnecessary because she was drunk off her ass.

"Yo, Nikaidou, I'm peacing out." Ikuto nonchalantly told the man who merely smiled and gave him the peace sign.

"Wait...are you the manger or something?" I asked curiously, pondering how he could just leave like that. His toothy grin returned in full force as he emerged from behind the counter, taking a gentle hold on my hand.

"I own this bar, Amu." He proudly boasted, gently helping me off the bar stool and to my feet. Once stable, I allowed him to lead me to the exit by my hand. I noticed that he had taken the initiative to lace his fingers with mine. I spared a glance back to notice that Rima and Nagi had already left and I cursed inwardly, seeing how screwed I would have been if I hadn't of met Ikuto here.

Upon leaving the bar I took a moment to reflect on what this would actually entail. Yes we would have sex but since Utau drove and took her car, it would mean that I had to spend the night. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth momentarily and sighed. Shit, maybe it wasn't as bad as I was making it. I'm fairly sure that he's not some psycho axe murderer or something...I mean I would have gotten that weirdo vibe like I always do.

His body shifted towards mine as he towered over me, gazing at me longingly. Not lustfully...longingly. That's weird.

"Your place or mine?" He questioned in a quite seductive whisper. I thought for a moment, deciding that Utau was most likely at our condo and that was the LAST thing that I needed. So it was definitely his place.

"Yours..." I replied in a meek voice, suddenly feeling smothered by his gaze. He smiled a pleased smile as he led me over to his car which was sleek and indigo. He finally let go of my hand, only to open my door for me. At least some guys still believe in chivalry...

Once we were both inside his car he took a firm hold of my chin with his big hands, forcing me to look into those endless seas of blue.

"I won't hurt you, love." He assured me in a stern yet soft tone of voice, his eyes searching mine for reassurance of my trust in him. Trust that I wasn't scared that he was going to take me to his home and stab me fifty times. I smiled widely in response, wondering why he felt the need to tell me this. I have already deemed him worthy so that was the last of my worries.

"Not that I'm worried about that. What I am worried about is...what if the paparazzi saw us?" I sighed in concern, my brows furrowed. He chuckled faintly before answering. "My bar is never crowded by those leeches. It's sort of a secret dive to get away from all of that. Note how you weren't bombarded by anybody...I mean you and your friends are quite famous."

He softly pecked me on the cheek with a coy smirk, his eyes twinkling in the darkness. His lips were soft against my skin, just like I thought they would be.

"How did you know they were famous?"I mused aloud, catching his interest. "Well Kukai is a good friend of mine and a Professional soccer player, Your other friend Utau Hoshina is an extremely famous pop singer, Nagihiko, who is also a friend of mine, is a world famous chef with his own TV show and Rima is a successful fashion designer." He replied in an amused tone of voice.

I wasn't aware that he was friends with 2 of my best friends and once again, fate smacked me in the mouth for ignoring the fact that this sexy beast was in such a close reach but I never realized. His midnight orbs studied me with a curious lilt to them.

"Well...now that we are better acquainted..."I felt my cheeks redden to a crimson hue at my feeble attempt to be alluring and seductive but hell...he was intimidating. He chuckled softly at me as I heard the engine roar to life, his hand clutching the shifter.

"We aren't quite as acquainted as I would like to be..." Came his deep and silky baritone, lust lacing his words.

I felt a smile tug at my lips and my body trembled in excitement.

Let the fun begin!


	2. Skin

**Chapter 2: Skin**

**A/N: Sorry about the update, I gots other fics to work on and I have 2 jobs...sometimes I just get super tired. ;0 -sigh- But this chap will totally be worth it, despite the fact that it was so freaking hard to write and I had the worst writers block. I mean literally. I'm super excited to write the sexy amuto smut, cause if it's one thing Kressy loves...it's smut. :D Call me a perv cause I totally am. (= Oh and hey guys, can you guys vote on the poll that's on my profile? I am writing a DBZ Halloween story and at a total loss of what Mirai Trunks is gonna be soooooo PLEASE I BEG OF YEEEEEE~**

**Shugo Chara! Is copyrighted to Peach-Pitt and no I don't own a damn thing but a dirty mind and a will to write.**

**Chapter 2:Skin**

_The mood is set (ha ha)_

Electricity sparked all over my body, his touch inciting all kinds of delicious sensations on every one of my nerve endings. Gosh, I don't even remember anything before we ended up in his oversized dark room, and on his huge and plush bed.

_So you already know whats next (uh huh ah)_

He pulled away from my lips, his pools of dark blue gazing into mine with yearning. Man again with the strange actions...why would he be yearning for me? Lust should be the number one thing that I see in his eyes...but even from the short time that I have spent with Ikuto, I have come to the realization that he isn't like other guys.

_Tv on blast, Turn it down,Turn it down_

"Ikuto..." I moaned, his hands resting on my waist in a very patient and courteous manner. I just wanted his soft and delicious lips on mine, or in the very least somewhere on my body.

_Don't want it to clash with my body screaming out. (no-o-o)_

"Yes Amu~" he purred into my ear, his right hand snaking it's way up my body to rest on my cheek, gently holding my face in place. I swear this guy is something straight out of a smut book.

_I know you're hearin' it (hu-uh-uh)_

"Touch me...kiss me..."I pleaded softly, my voice barely audible but it got straight to the point. That feline like smile crossed his lips and at that moment I knew this would turn into an R- rated experience, as I had hoped by coming home with him. We knew what this was and what it entailed when he agreed to my proposition so I couldn't help it when my body tingled in anticipation.

_You got me moaning now_

"Mmm I thought you would never ask, my sweet little Ichigo."He whispered affectionately, effectively turning me on enough to capture his face between my hands and whisk his lips into a passionate kiss.

_I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh_

My lips melded to his like it was meant to be on his,like perfect synchronization of how we seemed to click on a mental and physical level. His delicious tongue pressed against my closed lips, essentially asking for my permission to take entrance into my hot mouth and I gladly opened my lips to him. His tongue wasted not a second as it thrusted into mine, scouring every crevice.

_I got secrets imma drop em to the floor, oh_

My delicate hands threaded into his unbelievably soft blue mane of hair, pushing his head forward in order to make our kiss more like a mauling session but he still maintained dominance. God this guy could turn me on with his silent dominance at the drop of a hat and I could never turn him away. His hands roamed my body, trying to memorize ever dip and curve to it. Why? I don't know.

_No teasin',You waited long enough_

He pulled away once more, only to place hot and heated open mouthed kisses into the tender flesh of my neck, which was a special spot for me. Nobody had ever kissed me here aside from this damn near Adonis and I found that odd. He seemed to know just what I like and that made me just want to strip down for him right now and present myself covered in whip cream...yum...I wouldn't mind licking whip cream from his body.

_Go deep, Imma throw it at you_

He pulled away completely again, panting, his eyes half lidded in apparent lust. I wondered if he was as turned on as I was. I averted my eyes down to his skin tight tripp jeans to catch sight of the rather large bulge that affirmed my curiosity. Damn,does this guy have any flaws? I mean shit...

_Can't catch it_

"I want you." He said simply, in a clear yet lust laced tone of voice which made his voice husky and scratchy. Mmmm I want you too, baby. Sex me up! But of course, I wouldn't say that out loud.

_Don't hold back, you know I like it rough_

"Me too..."I responded softly and gingerly...and lamely I thought,anyway. He didn't, however, because he began to undress me but I pushed his trigger happy hands away as an idea struck me. The confusion was evident on his face as I stepped off the bed, a coy smile playing at my lips.

_Know I'm feeling you,huh_

"What's wrong?"He inquired, his midnight eyes glued to me in anticipation of my next move. My golden hues focused on him, a look of seduction twisting me into something I never had the desire to be before. "Nothing...I'm just going to do something special for you..." I replied, my voice unrecognizable to me as it took on my sex kitten persona.

_Know you liking it,huh_

My hands moved nimbly, my fingers lingering in places that I knew would entice him. I first shrugged out of my black leather jacket, fully revealing my creamy and bare shoulders to him. A little skin at a time...that's the whole point of a strip tease. My mouth was slightly ajar, creating the illusion of sexiness. My right danced around my torso in a game of seduction until it involuntarily led itself to my zipper, on the side of my dress. My melting golden depths looked to Ikuto, whose dark and deep oceans were watching me fervently, intensity oozing from the iris's.

_So why you standing over there with ya clothes on?_

I let my pink saliva coated tongue run across my plump bottom lip as my quick fingers slid the zipper down swiftly, the adorable little black dress sliding down my torso and landing to the floor in a heap at my feet. I let my right foot lift to kick the discarded piece of clothing out of my way.

_Baby strip down for me, Go on, take em off_

I continued to let my hands roam about my body, letting them roam in places that I knew would entice the dashing blue haired man who stared at me with glazed over eyes as if he were in a trance. My index finger lingered in the swell between my breasts and I knew then that I had Ikuto where I wanted him.

_Don't worry,baby, imma meet ya halfway_

"Don't you feel a little...overdressed?" I mused with a soft seduction that I knew he wouldn't even try to resist. Before I could realize what was going on, my turquoise haired hottie had swept me off my feet,literally, then gracefully tossed me onto his lush bed once more. Once he had me where he wanted me, he hurriedly and practically ripped his cloths off.

_Cause I know you wanna see me_

My cheeks heated instantly when I noticed that he had not been wearing any boxers. Commando? Oh Kami...could this man get any sexier? Yes, Yes was the answer to this question.

_Almost there (Ha ha) So baby don't stop what you're doing_

His lips twisted into a smug smile, his index finger jutting out at me in a teasing manner. There was a another area of his perfect body that was jutting out but my eyes stayed above the belt when he discarded his clothes.

_Softer than a motha- boy I know you wanna touch_

"Now who's overdressed?" He teased, moving his tongue to lick my collarbone, his dark starless nights staring at me with excitement.

_Breathing down my neck, I can tell you wanna- (hush)_

Before I could speak a word he had my dainty little black panties on the floor, another piece of clothing added to the graveyard of forgotten garments. I gasped and again, my bra was gone, he had eloquently removed the both of them with little effort and the worst part is that I hadn't even see him do it. That's weird right? RIGHT?

_And now you want it like (Oh ooooo oh)_

He had me pinned beneath him,his slim body a lot more toned than I gave him credit for,but to be fair,I had given him credit for nearly everything that he had done since I had met him. I let my my hands rest on his well defined abs, my fingers tracing every curve and piece of flesh that his torso could offer. My hands became restless as they ventured lower, delighted to feel a happy trail leading to my destinations.

_Want you to feel it now_

He looked interested to see what my next action would be,but said nothing. This intense and smoldering Ikuto was a bit intimidating,to say the least,I kind of want the fun and talkative guy that I had asked to have my first one night stand with back.

_I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh_

I firmly gripped his steely erection,tenderly pumping his shaft so I could feel the length of it. No surprise,he was huge. I was starting to feel like he was some kind of inhuman being, considering that he seemed to be perfect in every way. I soon laughed the thought off, feeling like a retard for even thinking that.

_I got secrets imma drop em to the floor,oh_

My left hand took on the job of stroking and caressing his sac and my right hand got into a steady pace of pumping and to my delight I had this Adonis writhing with just my touch. He moaned softly, his dark eyes watching me as I pleasured him, his face was so calm. Not contorted in pleasure but just calm, like he was watching a movie or something.

_No heels,No shirt, No skirt_

His strong hands stopped me while I was quite enjoying what I was doing, moving my hands from his hardness. "It's about your pleasure,not mine." He whispered with a sly smile,letting my hands go, his hands took free range on my body. They didn't linger too long though because he got straight to it, his fingers testing my body as he gently pushed two fingers into my wet haven.

_All I'm in is just skin_

I mewled softly, clutching his shoulder as he gyrated his fingers in and out of me. His eyes were half lidded, covering those beautiful and alluring midnight depths. He had me panting like a dog after only a minute, twisting his fingers to hit my G-spot, which I had no idea that I even had.

_No jeans, take em off, wanna feel your skin_

As I felt that blissful release building within me, he abruptly stopped, removing his fingers that were coated in my juices. He eyed his fingers for a moment before slipping them into his mouth seductively, letting his tongue slowly and tantalizingly lick off the bodily fluids.

_You a beast, oh_

I almost came just watching him and I realized that this couldn't be his first rodeo because he was seducing me like a pro. Once he was through, a devious smile tugged on his lips.

_You know that I like that (your skin)_

"Ne, you're not a virgin are you?" Was his ridiculous question, yet I could tell he was dead serious.

_Come here baby_

I balked at his question,pouting. "Uh no. Why would you think that?"

_All I wanna see you in is just skin_

He then leaned close to me, pushing me on my back once more as his body covered mine, practically laying on top of me. His mouth lingered next to my ear and I let out a soft sigh, reveling at how perfect his slim body felt on top of mine.

_Oooooo oh oh oh Your skin_

"Because you are so tight that you were squeezing the hell out of my fingers."

_Ooooooh uh oh oh oh just skin_

He was purring into my ear and that was it for me. I wanted him in me NOW. I wasn't willing to wait anymore with his incessant teasing. It had been over a year since I had last had sex and I know this sounds shameless but I want this bishie inside me ASAP.

_Oooooh oh uh oh oh I'm lovin' your skin_

His question about being a virgin threw me off though. I had only had sex with 2 people in my life and one was my first boyfriend Tadase, whom turned gay after taking my virginity. What a rip off. I should have known that it was just a test because there was no afterglow and cuddling. He lept from my bed crying and threw his cloths on. He later told me that it was the most horrifying experience of his life.

_All in baby_

Then along came stalker Kairi. He was such a cutie but when we met he was still a virgin so the sex was quick and terrible, but he was very sweet and loving, especially when he cut out a lock of my hair to save as a 'token of remembrance' for when he lost his virginity. Obvious sarcasm. I jumped ship then and have been gladly celibate since.

_Don't hold nothing back_

While I was in thought, I noticed Ikuto took advantage of it, licking my collarbone like it was ice cream and it felt soooo erection pressed into my tummy and I grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his face to mine so he could see how much I wanted him, no _needed_ him at that moment.

_Wanna take control_

"Ikutooooooo~ Please..." I pleaded, letting my other hand rest on the small of his back, lavishing in the silky feeling of his skin.

_Ain't nothing wrong with that_

He licked his lips in a sultry manner that enticed me even more as he let his tongue linger extra long on his extra sharp looking canines. He then dipped his head down to steal a quick kiss from me, letting his lips hover just over mine.

_Say you likin' how I'm feeling_

"I always deliver on what is asked of me." Was all he said before he plunged the length of his velvety hardness in me. No warning and no gentleness there, although he gave me a full minute for my petite body to adjust to his size before he began his methodical rhythm.

_Ain't gotta tell me that_

I let loose a loud moan, one that I didn't even know was coming at the unexpected pleasure that this sexy bartender gave me. His body slid against mine in perfect harmony as we both put in our own share of work, and Ikuto and I were in perfect sync.

_Just put your skin,baby, on my skin_

I met his thrusts with a delicate arch of my back,his hand sneaking behind me the pull me closer to him. My petite breasts squished against his hard chest and I felt like...I don't know, this was meant to be. We breathed in harmony,we moaned in harmony and hell it was like he was reading my mind because when I was just about to demand harder and faster, he sped up the pace and slammed his body mercilessly into my own, which felt sinfully delicious.

_No heels, No shirt, No skirt_

My hands were everywhere at once as I moaned his name over and over,something that I noticed seemed to ignite his passion further. His tongue swept across my cheek in an odd motion, I have to say, but it still felt good.

_All I'm in is just skin_

We both began to pant like animals in heat as he quickened his pace once more, his eyes now a strange almost translucent ice colored hue as they stared down at me, and for some reason I didn't question why. It actually looked quite fantastic on him and it made me cup his face in my hands, my lips softly kissing him. He returned my kiss readily, then pulled away so he could moan softly.

_No jeans, take em off_

Dear lord, thank you for this wonderful being. Oh god yes this man was perfect in bed.

_Wanna feel your skin_

I felt my body go into overdrive as our almost 'making love' turned into wild animal sex as he hurriedly flipped me onto my stomach, letting his fingers slide over the lips of me, slick with our juices. He then let one hand rest on my right butt cheek,smacking it for good measure, then shoved himself inside me.

I won't lie, I screamed at the top of my lungs, It felt that freaking orgasmic! I had never been penetrated in this position so it was all new to me, and Ikuto's hardness was going deeper in me than even before! If that was at all possible.

_You a beast,oh_

His left hand began idly fondling my clitoris as he roughly slammed himself into me over and over,leaning over my body. He was breathing hard and I knew he had lost his control because his right hand was now squeezing and teasing my breast,as he pounded me hard and rough.

_You know that I like that_

I screamed into a pillow as he plowed me,noticing in the back of my mind that we had been going at it for over 30 minutes now and my body was starting to feel the use. But it all felt so good...

_Your skin_

I felt Ikuto's body speed up as his normally silky voice which was now rough and deep, rasped something into my ear. "I'm going to cum and I know you are too..."

_Come here baby_

He was right about that because almost a moment after he whispered those words, they acted as a catalyst and pushed me right over the edge of pleasure mountain as my walls began to contract. I began to feel a euphoric and blissful feeling all over my body, feeling like I was soaring the skies at top speed.

_All I wanna see you in is just skin_

My head felt all sorts of dizzy as my feeling of unreal glee flew right over me and replaced itself with a feeling I was more accustomed to: exhaustion.

_Your skin, Just skin, I'm lovin' your skin_

I collapsed onto the bed,feeling like a pile of goo,with my mysterious lover right on top of me,laying on my back. We stayed like that for a moment, neither of us saying a word due to the fatigue of the act that we just committed,his now flaccid dick still inside me,his cum feeling icky and sticky on me.

_No heels, no shirt, no skirt_

I was almost in dreamland until I felt the reverberation of his voice on my back. He was talking to me.

_All I'm in is just skin_

"Amu..." He cooed into my ear,his voice playful. I merely grunted out a 'hmm' in response. All he said was my name, not like he asked a question or anything.

_No jeans, Take em off_

Suddenly he was off me and I felt his warmth leave me, leaving me freezing and grabbing around for covers. With great effort,I turned around to lay on my back, my golden eyes still half lidded due to my exhaustion and sleepiness.

_Wanna feel your skin_

He was back soon enough though,with a soft looking wash cloth in his hand. I merely watched him as he sat back on the bed in front of me, a caring smile on his face. What the hell...? We were 2 strangers not two lovers...

_All I wanna see you in is just skin_

he then leaned forward and began wiping his bodily juices from off of me, to which I jumped in surprise. "H-hey!" It felt weird!

_All I wanna see you in_

"Shhh Ichigo,I'm just making sure that you won't have all kinds of fluids all over you that will make you uncomfortable." He assured me,now wiping the inside of me with the warm cloth. I cringed for a moment but then he was done and off back to the bathroom.

_All I wanna see you in is just skin_

Crawling underneath the plush and warm dark blue duvet I smiled happily at the warmth it provided me with. I was completely sated and content.

_Oooooh_

With that thought, I closed my eyes and felt myself slipping into unconsciousness once again until I felt myself being pulled around, landing on a warm body, Ikuto's I'm sure.

_Your skin_

I didn't say anything because his warmth enveloped me as he wrapped his arms around me. I never opened my eyes and I didn't need to. The last thing I felt before I drifted off into the sweet release of slumber was a gentle kiss to my forehead and the I was out, off to dreamland I go.

_All I wanna see you in is your skin, ooooh_


	3. Beginning of a Dream

**Chapter 3: Beginning of a Dream**

**A/N: I've actually had this typed out for a long time, it just somehow got lost on my computer and I found it buried in a folder with the music files lol. So I went in and went through and edited a few things and here it is. The title is beginning of a Dream which is a song from the OST of Chrono Cross and it means that things turn so surreal and strange to Amu, that it's like a dream but only just the beginning because her ordeal has just started. I really do love this story and I've got so much planned for it. Damn the fact that it takes me forever to type it out after writing it. UGH it irks me. Anyway, this chapter really gets the story going and I hope you guys aren't mad at me for taking so long…I'm actually moving across the country and I've been working and taking care of packing. Anyway, enjoy my darlings!**

**Shugo Chara! Is copyrighted to Peach-Pitt and The song 'Beginning of a Dream' is copyrighted Yasunori Matsuda.**

**Chapter 3: Beginning of a dream**

"Amu…"There was a purr and some really soft covers but that was all I was aware of. But one thing I was very aware of was that I most definitely needed 5 more minutes.

"Mou…just five more minutes…" Well that was until I felt a pair of velvety soft lips meeting mine. The kiss was so chaste but yet intimate at the same time. Oh sweet Kami above, this is pure bliss. My eyes fluttered open to meet a stunning pair of midnight blue irises, orbs that seemed to stare straight down into my soul and all the way through me. Wow. What a way to wake up…yea I could def. live with this.

Much to my ultimate dismay, however, those plush and soft lips pulled away from me, only to curl into an immensely sexy smirk that after last night I have grown to love. I had to tear my eyes away from this guy or it would spell trouble. We had a one night stand, not a sordid affair, so we shouldn't be gazing into each other's eyes like we were made for each other or something. So, I finally decided to take the time to look around my handsome one night stands bedroom, ignoring his unwaveringly creepy smile. Damn man, he looked like a sexy version of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

Wow, just…wow. This guy was definitely spoiled if he lived like this. The first thing I noticed was the nearly translucent canopy that shrouded us within, royal blue in hue, the same color that was painted along the walls of this magnificent room. The duvet that covered me was a brilliant and rich blue hue and the silk sheets that I felt bunched up in my hands were a navy blue color. I take it that Ikuto really loved this damned color because it was everywhere in this room, varying different shades of course. His walls are a nice royal blue color but the trim is a shade darker, offsetting the colors so well. He had tons of nice furniture; it almost made my jaw drop. The bed we slept in had a nice dark cherry wood bedframe, and the bookshelf at the far end of the room, the side table next to the bed, the vanity, 2 dressers and large computer desk were all made of the same thing. Matching. He also had an armoire somewhere that I saw from the corner of my eye but eh. The comfy yet modern sleek black computer chair he had looked to be expensive.

I looked on the walls, noticing that nothing of any importance hung there besides some nice artwork and then I saw something kind of weird. It was a collage of pictures of different cosplays that he did. Well that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that he had the same for me. Every different outfit I'd ever worn…there was a picture on that wall…and not to mention all the posters of me modeling and pictures of me cut out from magazines. Even some of me lounging at home…I seriously wondered how he'd got that but I knew the damned paparazzi must be behind it. It kind of freaked me out but I said nothing. What would be the point? He already told me that he was a fan…but he didn't mention that he was some kind of rabid fan boy.

My honey hues scanned the cherry wood desk again which housed a nice looking MacBook and a webcam along with a pile of messy papers. Nothing important there. Then a look to his messy closet truly made me grin with glee. All I got was a small peek at his Dias Flac cosplay, wig and all, but that was all I needed to see. Hell yes! I let my mind drift to gazing at Ikuto as he sauntered around sexily in that Dias cosplay, looking all super delicious and deep and need I say sexy again, in that outfit. Mm…now let's think about him stripping those cloths off slowly as he crawls into bed on all fours purring like a cat in—

My extremely perverted fantasy was cut short by the very man that it was centered around. "I take it that you're pleased with my cosplay, Amu-Koi." He chuckled, his nimble fingers ghosting across my skin leaving goose bumps in its wake. How did this guy manage to sound sultry even while laughing? The sheer volume of his sex appeal should be illegal! But it wouldn't be me to report him to the law.

"Ah yea, that's your Dias cosplay, right?" I didn't want to sound too eager but I'm doubly sure it came off that way. I could tell by the pleased smile that deliberately was slow while crossing his damned perfect lips. Lips that I wanted to claim like now.

"Yep. My sister sews my entire cosplay for me. All I do is pay for the materials." He simply responded, much to my surprise, he eased my body off of his warm and slender one. I chose not to comment or question or complain, but instead to think to collect my clothing and politely ask for a ride home before this hottie gets any other ideas…ideas that were kind of swirling in my head right now. This is just a one night stand after all. I chanted in my head repeatedly…that was until I noticed that I wasn't feeling very well. My head felt light and dizzy and my whole body ached all over. That could be an effect of the sex we had…but I highly doubt it.

"Ikuto…do you think you can take me home? I'm not feeling too well and I have a photo-shoot today and I need to get ready and feeling better." Okay, I lied, there was no photo-shoot…but I said it politely did I not?

A sleek dark blue brow quirked at my question, his lips forming a thin straight line, instead of the easy smirk that was on those scrumptious lips just a moment before. It was like he knew that I was lying but there was no way in Hell that he could know that…right?

"Sure. Must you leave right now? So soon?" His voice held a hint of yearning and a little bit of hurt feelings as well, like he really wanted me to stay. I could see myself lounging in his huge king sized plush bed naked with him all day, chatting about anime and video games and life in general, in between some hot romps between the sheets. That's a bad thought, because we agreed for a one night stand, not a relationship…or friends with benefits. Not that it would be so bad.

"Yea…I'm sorry, Ikuto." I said in an apologetic manner, my fingers twiddling nervously. Before anymore conversation could be had, I finally slid from beneath the heaven of his amazingly warm and comfy duvet and the fantasticness of his tempurpedic bed into the crisp morning air and finally began to gather up my cloths, like I had told myself to do about 10 minutes ago before I got distracted by Mr. hot pants over here. As quickly as my cloths had been removed, they were back on. All the while, I felt Ikuto watching my every movement as I slipped the clothes on. It kind of unnerved me but I managed to ignore him and his gorgeous smile. I turned to glance at my incredibly attractive one night stand with a quirky grin only to see what I already knew; his intense midnight depths focused on me, lust pure and evident by the look on his face and the raw hunger in his eyes.

Those midnight blue eyes…there was something …something alluring…hypnotizing about them…something that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

I was knocked out of my momentary transfixion by his eyes to his lithe body pouncing me, pulling me back to the bed with a soft thud and trapping me beneath his hard body, and yes I mean _hard_ body, and his searing gaze. I felt my body ache with need as he gyrated his hips into my crotch, his erection causing me to moan softly. And then before I knew it, I was absolutely naked as the day I was born, flipped over on my stomach with my little ass in the air. I sighed in contentment. Here we go again…..

…

"I took the liberty of programming my number into your phone, Amu. We should hang out soon." Ikuto smiled lazily at me, his now ocean blue depths twinkling in the sunlight as he looked at me from his car window. I returned his smile, deciding that it wouldn't be too bad to hang out with this hot stranger…even though I knew we would end up in bed naked and getting it on. But that wasn't so bad. "Yea, totally. We're cosplaying together soon so of course I'll see you soon." And with a wink, I turned and made my way back into my shared condo with Utau, who…was not even there. What the hell?

Jamming the key in the lock in frustration that Utau hadn't come home yet; I turned it and pushed the door open, my honey depths scanning but to no avail. I got chills up my spine, getting the distinct feeling that I was being watched. Slowly, yet cautiously, I turned but Ikuto's car was long gone. But still…this lingering feeling wasn't going away, if anything it was getting worse. It was getting under my skin. Plus my neck now had this burning sensation for some reason…ugh not even my neck, right behind my right ear.

"Amuuuuu-Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~~~~" Came a miniature sounding voice that sounded shrill, yet I could somehow hear it clearly, as if someone was talking into my ear. What the…

I whipped around, gripping the mace that hung on the keychain on my Hello Kitty purse, right next to my Sesshomaru and Roy Mustang key chains. Ever the cautious celeb, it wouldn't surprise me if a fan somehow found their way into my condo. I really don't give a shit if they are 4 or 41, somebody is getting maced today! They made the mistake of breaking into my damn home and I would not be nice about it, oh Hell no, Kukai taught me those woman self-defense techniques. Aim for the eyes and balls! But what if it's a girl…well mace it stays!

"Who's there? Who is it?" I shouted, looking around frantically as I scrutinized my condo as best I could in the darkness with a little sunlight coming through. My voice eerily echoed through the condo…damn, I wish Utau was here. "Hey Amu-Chan?" Came another voice, a little less cheery, more somber sounding, but still small none the less. This was starting to get weird. "Is Amu-Chan mad at us, Desu?" And a third voice, completely adorable sounding, asked the other two, I assume. This voice was mini as well, and yet I could still hear them like they were close to me. It was definitely three little girls who were in here…and there was no way I could mace little kids.

"C-come out and show yourselves!" I stuttered, and not as threateningly said as I would've liked either. But, I wouldn't admit that I was scared of a few little kids. Hell, they could be possessed little monsters like children of the corn!Oh noes!

Now I was really spooked and freaked, huddled in the corner of our living room that is right next to where the entrance to the kitchen is and I was looking around like a moron. That was, until I saw the intruders…welp then I just figured I was stone cold crazy. All this anime and cosplaying MUST be getting to my poor little brain.

Like out of some adorable shojo manga, there floated, and yes, I mean IS SUSPENEDED IN MID AIR TYPE FLOAT, 3 absolutely adorable little…chibi things that appeared to me to be little faeries. Considering that I've seen the anime 'A little snow fairy sugar', I kind of had a vague idea of what they look like. But faeries don't actually exist. I KNOW they don't. If that was the case, then vampires and werewolves and even the boogeyman exists. But despite anything…they were still here, still gawking at me with those large cute eyes like I was the one floating or like I have a second head or something.

This first of the three was just so precious and cute with her bright pink hair and eyes, along with her little cheerleader get-up, complete with pink pom poms and a visor. The second was just as charming in her own way; however, she vastly differed from the first. Her hair in a dark blue bob and eyes with a soft pastel blue beret resting on her cute little head with the little artists get-up on, of course donning a sketch pad and she was scribbling away on that thing with a slight smile to her face. And the third, I have to admit, is the most adorable of all. Long blonde front bangs and side bangs with her hair cropped in the back, big deer in a head light type green eyes, a green themed maid outfit and a big green bow on her head. What the hell? Cosplay much?

I was completely baffled and utterly insane, I surmised at this point, and I'm sure my eyes were bugged out of my head like I was doing drugs or something. I'd never in my wildest dreams seen something like this and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm extremely intrigued.

"Oh no, did we kill Amu-Chan…?" Came the sweet voice of blondie, who had a look of worry etched on her cute little face. The blue haired one sighed a suffering sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose in an irritated manner, as if what she was about to say was common sense. "I highly doubt that, Su. HIGHLY." "Amu-Chan is probably just in shock…"Pinky mused, letting a tiny finger rest in her mouth for a moment as she pondered.

I shook my head frantically in a crazed manner several times, as to rid myself of this dream, my bubblegum pink tresses whipping my face in denial at what was in front of me. Apparently, it's not just a river in Egypt. Hell, I even pinched myself! But some way, somehow these…chibi's were in front of me…and even knew my name, which led me to believe that this wasn't just coincidence that they were here. Something has to be going on.

"W-what are you? How do you know my name? How are you just floating like that? What's that sparkly shit behind you?" I was obviously having some kind of nervous breakdown because my questions were coming out in a rushed and very jumbled mess and I'm not even entirely sure that they understood any part of what I asked. Not that I cared in the slightest if they did or didn't.

"Calm down, Amu-Chan! We are your pixies! How do you not know this?" Pinky admonished disappointment marring her voice and candy pink depths. Pixies? WTF?

By my facial expression and lack of an audible response, I think that they were prompted to continue to explain things further to me. Or perhaps it was my uncharacteristic slack jawed look that made them think something was wrong.

"Amu-Chan…you are have finally been awakened and can see us now, Desu." Said the one that the blue haired 'pixie' called Su. Wait…Fae…? No…it can't be…can it? This was all turning a little too True Blood for me and I refused to even entertain the idea.

"My name is Miki, that's Ran and she's Su. We are your guardian pixies. But in a technical sense, we are manifestations of each facet of your personality, here to help you to obtain your true self and discover your powers as a fae. We will now watch over you to make sure you are safe from creatures who wish to harm you. However…if we are now visible to you, that means that you must be in some kind of imminent danger…" Miki explained, leaving the end of her statement unfinished. Her ocean blue eyes were oozing seriousness to a point that I was stunned into belief of the situation. "What Miki was going to finish is, that if you were in no danger, as you haven't been in the past, we would be watching over you without your knowledge like we have been." Ran said firmly, finishing Miki's statement.

"F-Fae? What does that even mean? I don't look or act any different than anybody else, so I think that you're mistaking me for someone else." I was dumbstruck, wondering if I could now fly around and shit.

"Well, Desu, you are like a faerie, but a Fae is humanesque in appearance and not all tiny and with wings and stuff like us. Until you can unlock your Fae transformations with us you will only have the ability to see other pixies like us, heightened senses and inhuman beauty…which you already have. Haven't you ever wondered why you look so different than everyone else? Why you just glow and seem to brighten up a room?" Su inquired, her jade depths sparkling in blatant curiosity.

Now that it was mentioned, she was right. Never have I seen anyone else with pink hair and golden eyes. I mean, I have plenty of friends with amber eyes…but not my sunshiny ones. They are unique. And the glow thing…I've been told I was radiant but I never thought of it like that. Based on all of the anime I've watched and the video games that I've played, I was contemplative that I was borderline psychotic at this point, dreaming up this whole scenario because of how utterly obsessed with anime and video games that I am. Speaking of which…next cosplay is Atelier Merurulince and I'll have Ikuto cosplay Lias for me…yea, I really need to focus on the task at hand.

Somewhere deep within me, my heart knew that what these little pixie cuties were saying rang true. "So…I'm in danger?" My words came out sounding frightened and meek but the stern look on my guardian's faces did nothing to quiet my fears. They pretty much just confirmed it. "Yes, Amu-Chan. That is why you are able to see us now. We have to protect you at all costs." Ran promised me a solemn oath, those cotton candy depths twinkling like stars in an endless pink sky.

"We believe that the Prince of vampires is after you Amu. He is extremely talented with magic use so we wouldn't be able to tell even if he were standing right in front of us, he's that powerful." Miki said grimly, her sapphire eyes contemplative for a moment. Vampire? Really? How more cliché' can this get? "What the hell would some vamp want with me? To suck out my sweet Fae blood like Sookie Stackhouse?" I joked, even chuckling for a moment until Miki's eyes turned to ice at my joke. "This is no joke, Amu. He does not suck blood, nor does he have visable fangs, until he transforms with his progeny. He is not your typical 'Bram stokers Dracula' Vamp. He is an energy draining vampire who also comes to his victims in their dreams. He is very dangerous." She said her voice low with warning. "Energy draining? What's that? Dreams? Shit!" I was confused and afraid at the same time, not a good combo.

"Energy draining translates to subtly draining your body's energy that powers you until they start draining your life essence until you…die. And yes, He can, and does, use dreams to get his sustenance. It's like blood to a normal, clichéd vamp. Got it?" Ran explained a wary smile on her lips.

I gulped loudly at the strangeness of all of this, sweat trickling down my brow and beading at how frightening it is. "I'm a cosplayer and a model! How am I supposed to know who this is when I encounter thousands of people on a weekly basis?" I exclaimed, wringing my hands in worry. All three shrugged. "Pay attention to your dreams from now on, Amu-chan. A reoccurring person could be him." Su suggested.

I tried to digest what was told to me but my dumb mind kept thinking of how awesome it is that I am special. How this is like something straight out of an anime. I couldn't help but smile internally, pondering what type of adventure it would be. Hell, I might even get to meet some hot tall, dark and delicious vampire…if I haven't already. I sighed, opening my mind up to not be a skeptic about what they will tell me.

"Okay…tell me everything that you can…"

…

A dark haired figure stood in the obscured shade of the trees, completely hidden and out of sight while observing a certain pink haired Fae with his progeny.

"Excellent, Yoru. My princess has finally awakened. I can taste the sweet essence that is radiating from her. It tastes like nothing I've ever tasted. As did her merlot blood when I marked her last eve." Came a silky smooth yet ominous baritone, speaking so low and so deep that his voice was carried off into the slight breeze. Yet his words were still heard.

"Nya, and her pixies have finally come out to play! This is gonna be fun! I've never got to play with a pixie before!" said the man's cat-like progeny, excitement oozing from his eerily bright amber depths, like a yellow moon in the middle of October.

The man's chest rumbled with a chuckle that accompanied the coy grin about his mouth. "Yes, Yoru, Amu will be my bride, whether she wants to or not is of no matter to me. All I have to do is weaken her spirit by draining all of her energy, just down to her essence and dazzle her. Even Fae are susceptible to it." The man with the dark hair explained, his deep and smoldering eyes watching every movement Amu made like a hawk. Too bad she had huge windows.

Yoru merely perched himself on his masters broad shoulder as his master turned away, off to Kami knows where, but he had one thought in his mind; To make Hinamori Amu his no matter what he has to do.


End file.
